


That's Against Black Mesa Piss Protocol!

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Blowjobs, Coomer and Bubby are there but not relevant, Drinking Piss, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, adding tags as we go, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so my bf and I were talking about how most people think the hev suit is either difficult to take off or not possible without special tools and that spurred our piss brains to think about how Gordon would pee.So yeah this is omorashi. (Gordon gonna piss himself) and forgive me for going 2009 on ur ass but DONT LIKE DONT READ SWEATY :)EDIT: if for some reason you still cared about this im never finishing it sry
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. Fuck the HEV Suit

It had been several hours since the resonance cascade, and Gordon and the Science Team were nearing exhaustion. They had been traversing the now hostile Black Mesa with few breaks for hours on end. After fighting dozens of creatures, if not more, their bodies ached, and they finally decided to come to a  stop . They slowly walked into a room similar to nearly every other room they had seen. Gray concrete walls and floors, and a black ceiling with pipes of unknown origin and purpose stretching across it. A few destroyed desks, chairs, and some equipment were strewn about on the floor. 

"Those... things really did a number on the place," Gordon sighed, trying to make a bit of conversation regardless of how tired he was.

"If I were a fucked up creature, I'd probably be wrecking shop too." Bubby responded.

For a moment, Gordon thought about the immense destruction Bubby, (and the rest of the science team,) had caused. He didn't mention it, knowing that he'd just waste his energy.

They all sat down on the floor, excluding Benrey, who decided to sit on a knocked over desk. 

"You're not gonna be able to sleep on that, Benrey," Gordon said.

"It's fine. I don't need to sleep." He replied.

Gordon was way too tired to argue with Benrey about this, and after the inhuman displays he made earlier in the day, he very well might not need sleep. He also knew that even if he did need sleep, he wouldn't convince Benrey either way, and he would just get riled up in the process. Besides, why should he care whether Benrey is getting rest or not- Gordon stopped himself, realizing how long he had spent thinking about the logistics of talking to Benrey, and reminded himself that he didn't care about Benrey past the immediate threats he may pose on his life.

The rest of the science team also seemed too tired to keep up any further conversation, and they all gave their goodnights, with Dr. Coomer being especially vocal. Before finally laying down to sleep, Gordon glanced up at Benrey one last time. He was barely moving, and if Gordon didn't know better, he might say that he looked serene. He turned away before Benrey got the chance to notice he was staring, and with nothing but uncomfortable concrete below him, he fell asleep.

―

Gordon woke up with a slight jolt. For just a few seconds, he forgot about the events of the past day, and Black Mesa at all. After a few seconds of panic, his mind caught up with his body, reminding him of the circumstances. He put his head in his hands, breathing slowly to keep himself calm.  _ Assess yourself, Gordon. Hungry? Kinda. Thirsty? Kinda. Bathroom? _ . . .

Gordon realized he hadn't gone to the bathroom in upwards of 10 hours. Hopefully, the HEV suit somehow limited his need to piss, because he only just now felt the pressure in his bladder.

The second thing Gordon realized was that he had no clue where to find a bathroom, nor how far away it would be.

The third, and perhaps most important thing he realized, was that he didn't know how to get the HEV suit off, and in the best case scenario, he almost definitely would need someone else to help him. In the worst case scenario, the HEV suit doesn't come off unless you're in the bay. Gordon shuddered at the thought.

_ Alright, what's the next step? _ Gordon thought to himself. He looked around the room to see the team knocked out cold. They were sleeping in strange, almost contorted positions, and Gordon filed that away in his brain to ask about later. Upon further inspection, the desk where Benrey had been sitting was now empty. Maybe he had gone somewhere else to sleep, to keep up the illusion of not sleeping in case someone woke up and saw him? Or maybe something more sinister was happening? Could he be injured somehow? Gordon stopped himself again.  _ Not important right now, and don't care. _ He tried to convince himself, but realized that he would have to wake someone from the team up to help him if he wanted to get out of the suit. He didn't want to interrupt their rest, and even worse, what if they couldn't help him? If Benrey had already been awake, maybe he could have  _ tried _ talking to him... 

Then again, the others in the team seemed more likely to know about the HEV suit's tech. Tommy was knowledgeable about a lot of random shit. Maybe he'd know something about the HEV suit? After all, he  _ is _ a scientist as well. Coomer might know something too, he was helping with the test after all, and he was certainly number 2 on the "general knowledge" front. Bubby was a bit of a wild card, but you never know. So, he should try asking Tommy? He felt pretty terrible about the idea of waking him up, and even worse about the idea of having to explain why he needed the help.  _ Fuck it. Bite the bullet. _ He thought, quietly approaching Tommy.  _ I guess I'll just, shake him a bit? _ He continued, kneeling down next to him.

"Hey, Tommy?" He whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. At first, Tommy seemed to be unresponsive, but after a moment, his eyes fluttered open. "M-Mr. Freeman? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Tommy, everything's okay. I just have an important question,"

"What, uh- is it?"

"Do you know how to remove the HEV suit?"

Tommy paused for a moment, thinking.

"N-no Mr. Freeman, the only people who know how to take it off are specially t-trained to do that. I don't think Dr. Coomer or Bubby would know either..."

Gordon sighed. "Fuck. Well, I'm sorry for waking you up, bud."

"No, it's okay. M-maybe Benrey would know?"

Gordon's expression shifted from anxiety to confusion.

"Why the Hell would  _ Benrey _ know?"

"Well, s-some of the security guards got taught how to take it off! In case of emergencies!"

Gordon kneeled down further and lightly tapped his forehead to the cold concrete. God isn't real, and Satan is enjoying his torment. 

"Well, Benrey isn't here right now. What should I do?"

"You should try to find him! He's an important m-member of the group, after all."

Gordon groaned quietly, lifting his head. He wagered he had 15 minutes tops to find Benrey and get out of the suit before nature took its course. And even if he could do that, he'd have to  _ pray _ he could find a bathroom, or he'd have to piss on a wall.

"Okay Tommy. I'll go look for him. You just stay here and sleep, alright?" He pat Tommy's shoulder, and got up to leave.

"W-wait, Mr. Freeman? Why do you need to t-take off the HEV suit? I thought it protects you?"

Gordon cringed. He was hoping he would be able to leave before Tommy thought about that, and he was once again being tormented. He turned back and gave a weak smile.

"Look, I'll just be honest. I need to go to the bathroom. I've never heard of the HEV suit having any safety piss measures, so I gotta get this thing off to do it."

Tommy looked like he was thinking again.

"Yeah, I g-guess that makes sense. Good luck Mr. Freeman!" Tommy smiled.

Reinvigorated by Tommy's positive reaction, Gordon smiled back, turned around, and opened the door. He headed down the hall leading to the room. If the creatures had a sleep schedule, they hopefully would be asleep at this point. He hoped he didn't get jumped by something, because God knows if he'd be able to hold it after being surprised like that. For now, he kept his gun holstered, and took a left at the next junction. He hypothesized that Benrey wouldn't go backwards, since he often would leave the group and appear in front of them later, so he went on to see if he would do the same again. He was right on the nose. He didn't have to wait long before seeing the guard leaning on a large stack of crates in an otherwise empty room. The room was significantly bigger than the one Gordon and the rest of the team had slept in, nearly twice as big. 

"Hey." Benrey started.

"Hey Benrey," Gordon replied, with a cautious tone. Before either of them said anything else, Gordon started calculating the different possible ways to go about this. Most of them ended in ridicule and frustration. But Gordon had a feeling that deep down, if Benrey really did know how to help, he wouldn't leave him stranded. Then again, maybe that was just wishful thinking. Within the time it took for all of the thoughts to rush through Gordon's head, Benrey had started talking again.

"-ahead of the rest of the group, must be scouting for trouble, huh?"

Gordon tuned back in and realized he'd missed most of what Benrey said. Shit. He decided he'd go with the "Truthful" approach.

"Yeah... Look Benrey, I'm going to be entirely honest with you. I'm not out to hurt or insult you right now. I need a favor."

Benrey seemed taken aback for a moment, but continued.

"Alright, need Benrey to help ya, little baby boy?"

Gordon ignored the baby comment, and how he thought it was sort of cute, and continued.

"Do you know how to take off the HEV suit?"

"Ah, I see. You need to shit or somethin'? Haha. Nice."

"No, Benrey, I just-" He suddenly stopped talking. He had spent about 4 minutes talking to Tommy, 5 minutes getting here, and 1 of talking to Benrey. He was running out of time. He pressed his legs together, not too tightly, but it was still noticeable.

"Ohhh, it's not shit, you need to piss!  Are you a little pee pee boy?"

At this, Gordon's tactics changed to a slightly more aggressive angle.

"Benrey, I really can't deal with this. Just help me already."

Benrey smirked, and continued. "Oh, does the little pee pee boy want me to hurry up? Needs me to help him change his diapie?"

"Benrey... C'mon... don't make me beg."

Benrey suddenly perked up.

"What if I want you to?"

"Wh-what?" Gordon started, a mix of embarrassment and frustration blooming over his face. "This isn't a game, man!"

The power over Gordon was nearly enough to make Benrey trip.

"Nah, you heard me. Beg a lil'. Then I'll think about it. You gotta gimme somethin' in return for a favor, Gordon."

The sudden use of his name made Gordon shudder. Benrey was serious. Fuck. He didn't know what was worse, pissing himself in the HEV suit, or begging for Benrey to let him out of the suit just so he  _ could _ piss. Finding a bathroom was out of the question at this point. He was going to have to piss here, if Benrey even let him at all.

Unconsciously, he let out a small whimper as his dick slowly stirred. He could feel his cheeks getting even more flushed.

Benrey heard the little noise, and it went straight to his cock. Holy fuck, was he actually going to beg? 

Fuck it. If he had to piss, he might as well not ruin the HEV suit.

"Benrey... please."

Benrey's eyes widened, but he didn't miss a beat.

"Please,  _ what? _ You gotta be specific bro."

"Please, let me out of the HEV suit."

"Why though? Don't you need it, to stop the radiation and shit?"

Gordon could feel the pressure in his bladder. It was slowly building this whole time, and he was reaching his limit, fast. He put a hand over his crotch as he pressed his thighs together even tighter. He could only press so much, with the bulk of the HEV suit hindering him. His dick stiffened, and he winced.

"I'm begging you Benrey, just let me pee!"

The desperation in Gordon's voice was the final straw. Benrey had been getting hard as well, but that made his cock twitch.

_ Why am I liking this...? _ Gordon thought.  _ I hate Benrey. Why am I getting hard for this prick? Why am I getting hard holding my piss for this prick? _

"Alright, little pee pee boy. Turn around."

The relief on Gordon's face only made Benrey harder.

All the thoughts racing through Gordon's head stopped at Benrey finally starting to unlatch the suit. All he could think about was how painfully hard he was, and how painfully full his bladder was. He squirmed as he felt his cock leak, and he didn't know if it was piss or precum.

Benrey started the process of unlatching the several pieces of the suit. It wasn't particularly  _ hard _ , but it wasn't easy, and the training was definitely a big help. He assumed that they weren't just any old latches so that the suit wouldn't come off unless you absolutely had to do so. He wondered, just for a moment, if he were to take it off too slowly, would that be so bad? To make Gordon piss himself right here?

His cock throbbed at the idea. But he shook his head slightly. He  _ did _ say he'd do it. It would be a little too cruel to leave him hanging, especially to get himself off.

"Please..." Gordon continued to whimper. Benrey didn't know if Gordon even knew he was hard. Gordon didn't know if Benrey knew he was hard too.

"God, so fuckin' cute..." Benrey mumbled, slowly working down the back of the HEV suit. Gordon squirmed again at the comment.  _ Benrey actually thinks I'm cute? Fuck. Should I say something? Shit, I'm so... _

The chest and arms of the HEV Suit popped off. Gordon's heart beat faster than he thought it even could. He could feel the blood rushing in every part of his body, not to mention his hard-on. "B-Benrey, please, take off the rest. I, I can't hold it much longer."  _ When did I start being his bitch? Why do I like it so much? Why am I even questioning it anymore, fuck! _

He bucked his hips into the air, unable to control himself. He didn't know if he was going to make it, and he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to relieve himself in every way.

Benrey was sloppily rushing to open up the rest of the HEV suit, now kneeling to reach the lower latches. His face was just slightly below level with Gordon's ass, and he took a nice look at it. After only a few seconds, he was more than ready to see it out of the suit. He quickly went back to unlatching, and as he heard Gordon's begging and whimpering, it took everything within him not to unzip his fly and jack himself off right there.

But, as he neared the final few latches, something became clear. The blood, dirt and other fucked up gunk they had run into had gotten into the latches, making them significantly harder to open. "Fuck, Gordon, the latches are stuck."

Gordon damn near cried out. He didn't know what to do anymore. Every cell in his body just wanted to let go right there, but he refused to let it end. "D-Do what-ah!-ever you h-have to!" He slurred, half moaning. He was still humping the air, which didn't make it any easier on Benrey, and everything felt like it was falling apart. Benrey cursed whoever made the suit for not adding some sort of covers to the latches, and pulled out a pocket knife. He started hacking at the dirt, praying that it would just unlatch, for the love of God. He didn't know why, but he felt the same desperation that Gordon did.

One of the latches finally came loose. There were only two more now. Benrey started to sweat and groan as he dug the knife into the HEV suit. "Just- fucking- release already!" He grunted. If he didn't know better, he'd have shot the damn thing. 

Gordon's knees buckled as he felt his last bit of control slip away. "Benrey!" He moaned, as his bladder finally released. A hot stream of piss slowly spread it's way down his thighs, then to his legs, until it touched his feet. His brain felt like it was short circuiting, and all he wanted was to keep pissing until he was totally empty. His hard-on kept leaking more and more, until it reduced to a dribble. He could feel a slight puddle of his pee in the boots of the suit, but it was slowly draining.

Benrey hadn't even moved, simply watching as Gordon relieved himself. He once again had to exercise all the self control he could muster to not start jacking off right there. Gordon moaning his name made his face flush, and made his dick leak precum. He firmly pressed hands on the floor to keep himself from touching anything. 

Gordon let out a last little moan as he finally finished peeing. His eyes were lidded, and he dropped to his knees. "Benrey... please unlatch the rest..." he sighed, in his stupor.

Benrey didn't need to be told twice. He repositioned to get a better handle on the latches, since Gordon moved, and worked on the last two latches. They were surprisingly easy, and something told Benrey that in the heat of the moment, he was much clumsier than he was now. He felt kind of bad, but then again, Gordon seemed like he enjoyed it. The HEV suit made a nice pop as it nearly collapsed off of Gordon's body. The majority of the bottom half was wet inside, and there was no need to imagine why. It turns out, Gordon did have clothes on underneath the suit, which wasn't really surprising, but still interesting to Benrey. Gordon slowly turned around to reveal that his pants were  _ soaked _ . His face was burning with embarrassment and desire. The dark patch was spread in a unique pattern, since the HEV suit blocked the flow in some places. The real star of the show, though, was the tent in Gordon's pants. Benrey smiled slightly, and scooted closer to him. Gordon looked down at him and saw how hard he was as well, and felt a wave of relief, and slight confidence wash over him. He wasn't the only one who was finding this hot.

Benrey just looked at him for a minute, trying to find the right words for this. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know how to say it without adding some stupid shit. "Do you... want to...?" He started.

Gordon perked up at his voice. "Want to?"

"We could..." he paused. "I want to help you get off?" He worded it like a question, asking for permission.

It was Gordon's turn to smirk. "God, Benrey, you're more embarrassed than the guy who just pissed himself."

Benrey started to raise a hand to cover his face, but put it back down, not wanting to act any more embarrassed. Gordon chuckled lightly, and continued.

"I don't think I should be the only one getting off, looking at your situation." 

He stood up, and shimmied out of his pants, leaving on his shirt.

Benrey darted up and took off his vest, trying to go faster, since he had more to remove. He dropped it on the floor, then unzipped his pants and discarded them as well. By the time he was finished, Gordon had sat back down. He patted the floor in front of him, and Benrey sat down as well. He felt almost like a puppy, just following whatever Gordon told him to do. Despite this, he looked at Gordon, sizing him up.

His thighs and legs were thicker than he expected. He thought that the HEV suit gave him more bulk than it actually did. To be honest, Benrey was relieved. He wasn't really into skinny guys. His mind wandered for a moment about the many things he wanted to do with those thighs, but snapped out of it. Focus on the task at hand. Just a small bit of pudge peeked out from under Gordon's shirt, and it revealed the hair on his stomach. He was definitely hairy, and fireworks went off in Benrey's head. Holy fuck, that's somehow adorable  _ and _ sexy. With nowhere else to explore, he finally looked directly at Gordon's cock, and he was definitely satisfied. He hadn't expected it to be very big, and he was right. Just about average in every way, maybe a little thicker? Either way, Benrey had drunk in all of Gordon's lower half, and he loved it. 

At the same time, Gordon had been checking out Benrey in the same way. Benrey was slimmer than Gordon, but not by much. His skin seemed somehow paler without his clothes on. He had a few scars on his lower legs, and if Gordon had more than 3 brain cells at the moment, he would have wondered what that was about. The hair on his legs was thin, but didn't seem to be shaved. His shirt had ridden up while he was taking off the vest, and it showed that he had a nice happy trail. His dick was just slightly bigger than Gordon's, but he didn't mind at all. Gordon's not the type to get jealous of another guy's package, especially not when he was about to have sex with him.

They both realized that they had been staring, and mutually decided that they weren't going to mention it. After the silent agreement, Benrey decided to speak up.

"So, did you have something in mind, or were you just gonna free ball it?"

Gordon traced his hand over Benrey's thigh, sparking his arousal once again. 

"Yeah, I did. You ready?" 

Benrey just nodded, sitting still as Gordon moved forward, and started straddling him. Everything suddenly became real, and his heart started thumping rapidly. Gordon settled down, and his cock pressed up against Benrey's. 

Benrey let out a small, breathy moan at the touch. He hadn't gotten off in a good while, and this was already making him leak. Gordon gently grinded against Benrey's cock, working them both up. His member was already wet from earlier, and the precum they were both dripping was only making things slicker. Benrey put a hand on Gordon's back, keeping him close, and the other on the floor to keep himself propped up. They both moaned as Benrey started to grind as well, adding even more friction between them. Gordon leaned in just slightly more, and wrapped a hand around both of their dicks. His hand was just barely able to hold them both together, but it was enough. He slowed his grinding to a slight movement, and started jacking them both off.

Benrey didn't know what Gordon had planned, but when he started the simultaneous handjob, he was  _ very _ pleasantly surprised. He wondered if it would be too intimate if he kissed him. He didn't know if this was just a fuck buddy situation or what, so he decided against it. Gordon suddenly tightened his grip, just a bit, but noticeably, and Benrey groaned. 

"Ohh fuck, Gordon,"

Gordon didn't hesitate, seeming invigorated at the sound of Benrey's moans.

"You like that? You want more?"

"Fuck yes,  _ yes _ ,"

Gordon's smirk was borderline evil.

"Beg."

He nearly halted all of his motion, leaving Benrey bucking into his hand.

"No- oh please, fuck! Gordon, don't stop, don't leave me hangin' like this..."

"That doesn't sound like begging, Benrey."

_ Fuck, this was hot. And it was retribution for earlier. Well, who am I to deny him? _ Benrey shifted his weight slightly forward, and wrapped his other arm around Gordon.

"Please, please let me cum, Gordon..."

"Just you?"

"I want to cum with you. Please, make  _ us _ cum."

"Alright Benrey, get ready."

The confidence in Gordon's voice made Benrey shiver.

"Yes sir," He replied. He wasn't sure what compelled him to say sir, but Gordon sure seemed to like it, making a pleased groan as he started jacking them off again. The pace this time was much faster, but also sloppier. Gordon wanted to cum, and Benrey was just as impatient, grinding as well. They both fell into a mess of noises and names as they reached their climax.

"Fuck, Benrey, I-I'm coming!" Gordon whined as he blew his load. At the sight, Benrey started to orgasm as well, just slightly after Gordon. They closed their eyes as they covered each other in their jizz. For a moment, they both sat still, bathing in their ecstasy. Benrey opened his eyes first, and he once again had to stop himself from kissing Gordon. He looked amazing in the afterglow, he looked better than he'd ever looked, especially since the resonance cascade. He gently pulled his arms away from him, resting them at his sides. At the movement, Gordon opened his eyes as well. "Holy  _ fuck _ ," he sighed.

"Yeah," Benrey chuckled.

Gordon smiled, and looked down at the mess they made.

"Christ."

Benrey looked down and saw the massive combined load that had spread on the both of them, and the floor. 

"We must've been pretty pent up."

Gordon full on laughed at that, and Benrey joined in. He stretched out and cracked a few of his joints. He then pulled off the cum stained shirt.

"You should probably take yours off too." He continued.

Gordon followed his advice, taking off his shirt and throwing it off into a pile with his pants. He wondered briefly about how he was going to get clean clothes, but decided that worrying about that would just ruin the moment. He put a hand behind his head and laid back on the floor. It wasn't comfortable, but he'd slept on the same concrete earlier. He pat the space next to him, and Benrey laid down with him.

It was the most peaceful moment they'd had since they met.


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey decides he wants to do something nice for Gordon.

Benrey was  _ not _ supposed to catch feelings.

Benrey caught feelings.

He didn't know what exactly it was about Gordon that was so appealing. He'd only ever seen him in the HEV Suit until… about a day and a half ago, so it wasn't that he was just lusting for Gordon's body. He had seen his face before the Resonance Cascade, and it  _ was  _ pretty, but that didn't make him feel like he suddenly wanted to have an actual intimate relationship with the guy.

He guessed it must be his personality. Gordon  _ is _ pretty cute when he's riled up. Even past that, he seemed to genuinely care about the others in the group, even though he had only known them for 2 days. Gordon even cared about  _ him _ , which was really surprising, considering the nature of their relationship. He tries not to show it, but half of the time he ends up saying something gay, and then trying to backpedal. It almost never works. 

Then again, that's a lot better than what Benrey has been doing, which is the tried and true 3rd grade method of annoying the shit out of your crush. Seriously. One day Benrey is actually going to pull Gordon's ponytail, and that'll be a show for any onlooker.

If things had gone on as normal, then the both of them would have a lot more options to get their feelings across. Unluckily for them, they were trying to escape the now royally fucked Black Mesa, which was infested with aliens, being invaded by soldiers, and falling apart around them. It's not easy to have a healthy talk about your relationship when you're constantly watching your back to make sure you aren't ambushed by God knows what. No less, having 3 other people tag along, who definitely don't make that conversation any easier.

Not to mention the biggest problem, that Gordon doesn't even know about.

Benrey is  _ supposed _ to be the villain here.

The villain isn't supposed to develop a crush on the guy he's antagonizing. He's been able to fight most of the stuff he's supposed to do, but there's no way of knowing what might happen if he doesn't end up being the final boss. But… a crush can change a man. And thirst. Benrey certainly can't deny that he's kinda desperate for Gordon's cock after the events of the other day. He never would have expected how mind-blowingly hot something like that would be.

But thinking about how hot Gordon is wouldn't help Benrey get an actual date with him once this was all over.

So here Benrey was. Sitting on the concrete floor, consulting his good friend, Tommy.

"Tommyyyy," Benrey groaned.

"What's going on, Benrey?"

"Tommy, the worst possible thing has happened. This is a code red. This is a Class-A Security Breach."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"No, really. I'm suffering from a terminal illness and the only way to cure me is to kill… him."

Benrey gestured toward Gordon, who was off in the other corner of the room with Coomer. He wasn't sure what they were doing, but it didn't matter too much anyway. Gordon was yelling like usual. Poor guy really needs to relax.

"Benrey, really! What did he do." Tommy continued, seeming more serious now.

"I'm having feelings. You remember feelings, right? He's making me feel a certain way and it's compromising my ability to perform my duties. He has to die, that's obviously the most effective way to deal with the problem."

Tommy chuckled.

"Something tells me that's not true. You're acting like you've got a b-bit of a crush!"

"Bro…" Benrey covered his eyes with a hand. "You can't just say that. That wasn't very epic."

"You aren't saying I'm wrong!"

"Because!" He lowered his voice. "Well, you're  _ not _ …"

He paused, and stopped covering his eyes. He opened his mouth and sung an oscillating note, and glowing orbs followed. Starting with a color straddling between red and pink, and ending in a light yellow.

"What am I supposed to do, Tommy. He doesn't… I don't know how."

Tommy gave him a tender look, almost somber in nature.

"Well, why don't you try doing something nice for him? If you know something he likes, you could p-put that to good use too!" Tommy continued, snapping back to a positive tone.

Something he likes. Gordon hadn't really talked about anything he likes before… Really, all Benrey knew was that he was stressed to all Hell, and that he-

Well shit. Just a day and a half ago, they'd had the most intimate moments they'd probably had in years. Benrey knew it was true for himself at least. And that was all because of, well, piss.

"Y'know Tommy, I think you're onto something. I think I know what I'll do." He stood up. "By the way, you got any soda left over?"

"Yeah! Here ya go!" Tommy said, lightly tossing him a can of Sprite.

"Thanks bud." Benrey said, cracking open the can, and downing it all in one go. Tommy seemed a bit surprised, but it certainly wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen him do.

  
  


The next time the team saw a vending machine, Benrey was the first to announce it. He had been planning what to do since he had finished talking with Tommy. He knew everyone was going to drink from the machine like madmen, and he was going to need to drink a lot for his purposes. He wondered if that would be selfish, but then again, none of them actually  _ needed _ the drinks in the first place.

With his plan in mind, he pulled out his gun and shot at the machine, shattering its front panel, and exposing the contents of the machine. Close to 30 cans of different sodas. He barreled toward it, and immediately started pushing cans away from him for the rest of the team. They would go for the easier to reach sodas, and he would be able to keep a good amount for himself. He pushed away about 24 of the cans, leaving himself with 6. That would probably be enough, since he had the one earlier. He cracked one open and chugged it, then another. He threw the empty cans to the left, and heard the others start slurping the other cans. He decided to save the other 4, putting them in the plot-convenient-void because no one at Black Mesa has ever heard of a bag. They have fucked up and evil experiments, but haven't invented a way to carry things without using their hands, so things just go in the void.

So, as the team progressed, Benrey would occasionally drink a can of soda he'd stashed away. By the time the sun was starting to get low in the sky again, Benrey had finished the last can of soda. Now, it was time for the second, and most important part of the plan. Waiting. He was full of soda, and his stomach was just slightly distended. He could feel the liquid slosh gently as he walked, and it honestly felt pretty nice. He wondered briefly about exploring that later. But for now, the point was for that fullness in his stomach to transfer to a fullness in his bladder. And slowly but surely, it did. As the hours passed, Benrey slowly felt the need to pee grow more and more. At first, Gordon wasn't really paying attention, but Benrey's flushed face and slowly dwindling composure started to draw his gaze. 

"You alright there, Benrey?" Gordon started.

"Oh yeah. Totally good. Actually, never been better." Benrey replied, tapping his foot lightly. It had been about 2 hours since he had finished the final can of soda, and it had been an ordeal to hold his piss for so long. He had to make a daring escape from some stupid ass soldier that tried to take him hostage. He seemed familiar, but didn't really know why. Either way, that certainly did a number on his bladder. He knew the group would be approaching a good spot to rest soon, and he was more than ready to get there.

"You look a little... uh, red,"

"Yeah bro, it's to ward off any bulls we meet."

Gordon squinted. "Th- Ignoring the fact that there are no bulls in Black Mesa, red doesn't scare bulls, it's supposed to provoke them." He paused. "Actually, that's a myth anyway! Bulls don't even care about the color of the cape, they don't like the movement of it!" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated. He lowered his hands, realizing, "You probably already knew that, and you're just trying to waste my time getting me to explain it."

Benrey grinned, holding back a laugh. "Yeah, I'm just fuckin' with you, chill out bro." Gordon started to chuckle at his overreaction, then Benrey put his hand on his shoulder, just lightly. His heart briefly skipped, and he hoped that Gordon wouldn't freak out from the touch. He knew that Gordon was touchy, but the touch wasn't often reciprocated, no less would someone else  _ initiate _ it. Gordon glanced at Benrey's hand, his laugh having died down, and placed his hand on top of it. They both locked eyes for a second, then Benrey pulled away and put his hands behind his back. 

"Anyway, we should uh, move on before we run into any uh… bulls." He said, his face even redder. Gordon laughed somehow even more awkwardly, and started to walk forward, just slightly faster than he had earlier. Gordon decided he didn't want to know whether or not the team had seen or reacted to the incredibly homoerotic display. Benrey however, glanced back at the team to see Bubby grinning wickedly. He didn't say anything, and Benrey sighed with relief. He looked behind Bubby to see Tommy giving him two thumbs up and a big grin.  _ God, he's cute.  _ He thought. He flashed an embarrassed smile at him, and took a glance at the last member of the team. Coomer seemed to be looking at something on the floor. Maybe a bug? He closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't do anything that drew Gordon's attention, willing them not to spend any more time in this situation. Benrey decided to jog a bit to catch up to Gordon, but slow down once the rest of the team got to them, so he could trail behind them seemingly-apathetically. He  _ definitely _ didn't make himself blush even harder at the fantasy of Gordon leaning in for a kiss after touching his hand. Gordon definitely didn't indulge in any similar fantasies either.

By the next half hour, Benrey was seriously losing his inhibitions. He was pressing his thighs together as tightly as he could without reducing his walking speed too noticeably, and also not crushing his dick. Any time they had to stop, he hid and shivered from the pressure. He could still act mostly normal during brief conversation, but he knew he would have to release in the next 30 minutes. It was hard to fight the instinct to just grab Gordon by the shoulders and take him into the nearest room, lock the doors, and hold him close as he wet himself. Fantasizing about what he wanted in the moment definitely wasn't helping though. If he didn't get a grip, he'd completely blow it, and make a fool of himself in front of the rest of the team. He could get away with a lot, but pissing himself on the spot would be hard to brush off, and hard for the others to forget.

Benrey shook his head slightly.  _ Focus, man.  _ The rest spot would be in about 10 minutes, so he theoretically had plenty of time to execute his fool proof plan to woo Gordon. The next ten minutes were pretty uneventful, the standard shooting aliens and Gordon attempting to corral the team to the next location, but when they reached the large, garage-esque door labeled "surface access" the team burst into joy. Gordon ran over and slammed the button to open the door, beaming. Fresh air blew in their faces as they cheered, and the door opened. Benrey was significantly more reserved than the others, considering his situation, but he still joined the festivities somewhat. He looked over at Gordon, just for a moment, and saw his hair flowing out in the breeze, and a beautiful, genuine smile on his face.  _ Oh, fuck, he's gorgeous when he's happy.  _ Benrey thought, his face once again turning a bright red. Gordon glanced over, feeling that Benrey was looking at him, and Benrey quickly turned away and adjusted his helmet. He couldn't get thrown off his game, and he definitely didn't need a repeat of what happened earlier. 

Benrey had predicted the team's movements well, but what he  _ hadn't _ been expecting, was Gordon taking a rather long time to sit down and talk to the team. 

_ Fuck. Shit. What do I do. _

He thought that Gordon would just say it would be good to call it a day here, and have them sleep under the hood of the door, saying the fresh air would do them good. Instead, Gordon sat down on the cold asphalt, and pat it, gesturing for the others to sit with him. The others easily obliged, and sat in a circle. Benrey cautiously approached, and Gordon looked up at him, with a twinge of tenderness in his face. Benrey could feel his heart beat a little faster at the look, and sat down adjacent to Gordon.

"Man, we haven't seen the sky in a while." Gordon started, looking up at the cloudy expanse.

"I haven't  _ ever _ seen the sky, dipshit." Bubby responded.

Gordon squinted a little. That makes sense, but it's a bit of a mood killer. Then again, what else can you expect from him.

"I think it's beautiful!" Coomer chimed in.

Gordon smiled, and continued. "Yeah, it really is. Don't know what you have 'til it's gone, huh?"

Benrey looked on as they spoke, not having anything meaningful to add, and not having the energy to expand on his usual 'pissing Gordon off' attitude. Gordon seemed to appreciate Benrey not fucking with him, even if it wasn't for the same reason he was thinking.

"That's very… uh, wise of you, Mr. Freeman!" Tommy beamed.

Gordon was feeling pretty good now, 3 out of 4 calm teammates is a damn good ratio. He stretched out his legs, and bent backwards a bit, his joints popping. Meanwhile, Benrey was seriously starting to sweat. If this didn't hurry up, then he'd have no time for foreplay.  _ Fuck, that was really gay. Foreplay? God.  _ He straightened up.  _ Think, man. How am I gonna get him away from the group without pissing him off. _ He wracked his brain, and finally came to the conclusion that the longer he thought about it, the more time he was wasting.  _ Fuck it! _

He stood up and stepped toward Gordon, and reached out a hand. Gordon took it instinctively, and Benrey pulled him up. Then, mirroring his fantasy, he turned him around, put his hands on his shoulders, and guided him toward a different area. Gordon stopped for a moment, trying to speak, but Benrey just gripped a little harder, and kept going. Gordon decided he'd just let this play out for now. The place was secluded by a few trees, part of the mountain, and a few crates.  _ Man, there's a lot of crates in Black Mesa,  _ Benrey thought, letting Gordon go.

"Uh, am I allowed to talk now?" Gordon asked, standing up against one of the crates.

"Mm. Yes. Go." Benrey replied.

"What's the deal, man?"

"Well, uh, fuck. I… earlier I talked to Tommy and I was trying to do something nice for you,"

"Woah, wait." Gordon put his hand up. "You were trying to be  _ nice?  _ Are you like, dying or something?"

"Bro. I'm hurt. Okay that's not important. What's important is that basically, I really need to pee."

"Wh. Why are you? Benrey."

Benrey shifted, pressing his thighs together again.

"C-c'mon bro. Lemme get a lil piss action."

" _ This  _ is the nice thing?! I get that it's hard for you to do things... conventionally, but this is a bit much."

Benrey pouted.

"Tommy told you to do this?" Gordon continued.

"Well, no, he just said to do something nice. Or that you liked. And you seemed to like what happened the other day…"

It suddenly clicked.

"Oh. Oh! It's an, uh, exchange?"

"Wh. It's not an  _ exchange _ , man. I- I don't have time to explain the thoughts in my brain. I need to piss and I need to do it fast, so let's  _ go _ before I use your  _ mouth _ as a toilet,  _ bro _ ."

Gordon stood stock-still, and his face almost cartoonishly flushed. Holy Hell, that must've done something to him. Was it good or bad? Only one way to find out, Benrey guessed.

"C'mon, you better get ready for a taste. Some organic gamer juice, just for you."

Gordon shook his head. "What the Hell..."

"What's that? You opening up for me?"

"Fuck man, what are you  _ doing _ to me?" He started, his hands reaching up to his burning face. "Two days ago I would've fucking clocked you if you said this shit to me."

"Well, you aren't right now."

" _ Obviously!  _ You…" he put his head in his hands. "Of course I'm not. I couldn't, now."

"Gordon, I'm getting the feeling you're gonna pour your heart out here and I'm gonna need you to put it on hold for a sec."

"Ah?"

"I'm seriously gonna piss myself if we don't hurry."

"Oh."

"Okay. Let's fucking go."

"What do you want me to do?"

Benrey looked down at his pants.

"I guess just start takin' my pants off first. What, you never fucked a dude before?"

"Uh. I mean, if the other day counts?"

"Oh shit."

Before Benrey could say anything else, Gordon got on his knees to unzip Benrey's fly. Benrey just barely blushed.

"Yooo you didn't have to get on your knees bro," he continued.

"It seemed right, I guess?"

_Holy fuck that's hot._ Benrey's cock stirred. _'It seemed right?' And he says I'm doing things to him._

"Haha, so what're you gonna do? Gonna suck me off?"

Gordon looked up at him, then back to his cock. He pulled down the waistband of his boxers, and his dick pushed out.

"I need to take off my gloves for this, I think."

Luckily, the gloves of the HEV suit were significantly easier to remove than anything else on it, just requiring two latches to be released, and pulling them off. He tossed them off to the side, and they made a small clunk when they hit the ground. Gordon suddenly realized that this was a  _ much _ more open space than before, and that the entire rest of the team was still awake. He didn't want to just stop and tell them to go to sleep or something, so he opted to very carefully and not suspiciously look around the crate to see what the team was up to.

Luckily for Benrey and Gordon, Tommy is seriously the ultimate bro. He seemed to have taken a de facto leader position, and convinced the others to take a rest while Benrey and Gordon did whatever important thing they needed to do, and that they were competent guys, they could handle themselves fine. Gordon smiled, and resolved to give an enormous thanks to Tommy. How he would do that without telling him what he and Benrey had been up to remained to be seen.

Back to the task at hand, Gordon took Benrey's cock into his hand, gently tugging at it. He had been slowly getting hard the last few minutes, but actually having Gordon touch him again was driving him up the wall. His hands were just a little cold, but not uncomfortably so. He stiffened in Gordon's hand, and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Fuck," he breathed.

Gordon could feel his arousal growing, both in his stomach and his pants. He knew what he wanted, but he had no clue how to ask. He kept stroking Benrey's hard-on for a little longer, before slowing to a stop. It was now or never.

"I know you were joking earlier… about… y'know," he started.

Benrey was pretty caught up in the moment, and genuinely didn't know what Gordon was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Oh for fucks sake… you said you would…?" He shifted as he spoke, and bowed his head, avoiding eye contact.

_ I said I would… Oh shit, does he mean the 'pissing in his mouth' thing? No way. _

"What man, you want me fill you up in more ways than one?"

Gordon let out a small squeak at how forward Benrey was.

"imeanifyouwantto?"

"Bro, you can't mumble. I gotta hear what you want."

Gordon closed his eyes so hard tears just barely pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Fuck! Yes Benrey, I want you to use my mouth to piss, alright. There!" He covered his face after the small outburst, too ashamed to risk seeing Benrey's face.

Benrey smirked, and moved his hand up from Gordon's neck to his hair. "Then you better get to it, babe."

The use of a pet name made Gordon's hair stand on end. Instinct took over, and he replied, "Yes, sir," just like last time. He guided Benrey's cock into his mouth, starting to suck lightly. He swirled his tongue around the tip, feeling him twitch. He moved his free hand down to Benrey's balls, carefully holding them at first, then starting to massage them as he took Benrey deeper into his mouth. He'd never actually done this before, but figured that he should just do what he knew felt good, and that would suffice. 

Benrey was nearly losing his mind at the gentle touches and care Gordon was putting into his moves. He clenched his hand harder on Gordon's hair, not actually moving him, but Gordon could feel his grip tighten. At the little sign of how much he was liking this, Gordon took the plunge, starting to rock his mouth back and forth on Benrey's dick. He kept moving his tongue around, trying to lick every part of him. If he was being honest, he loved how full his mouth felt. He wanted to be full with  _ more _ . He wanted to feel Benrey cum down his throat, and piss too. Benrey shuddered in response to the new movement. "Fuck…" he muttered. "So fuckin' good,"

Gordon's cock throbbed at the praise, and he unconsciously moved the hand he'd been using to hold Benrey's dick down to palm himself. His hand hit a hard exterior, and he remembered he was still in the HEV suit. He furrowed his brow, starting to wonder about just how badly he needed the damn thing, it felt like more of a hindrance than a help sometimes.

He let the thought go, and focused back on the task at hand.

Benrey was nearing the breaking point, Gordon's mouth was so warm and soft, and he was so fucking good at this, especially for a guy who hadn't ever done it before. He couldn't hold back anymore, and put his other hand next to the first, using them both to guide Gordon's head. He bucked his hips slightly, tickling the back of Gordon's throat. He mumbled an apology through stifled grunts, trying not to draw attention to the pair. He sped up the rhythm, nearing his climax, and Gordon didn't let up, matching him with no issue. He grabbed Benrey's leg with his now free hand, and held him close. Benrey took the hint, and groaned as he came in Gordon's mouth. "Fuck, fuck. Yes. Holy shit." He moaned, letting go of Gordon's head. Gordon tried to swallow it, and mostly succeeded, but ended up with a good amount spilling from his mouth, and smearing a bit across his chin. He smirked, feeling happy that he'd satisfied Benrey in the first way, but there was still something missing.

"Don't forget buddy, you've still got a full tank." Gordon said, patting Benrey's leg.

Benrey panted, still coming down from the high of his orgasm. "You really want it that bad? You really are a slut, man." He teased, laying a hand back on Gordon's head. Now that he was soft, he could actually piss, so he might as well do it now.

"Open wide," he growled, taking aim.

Gordon obliged, his inhibitions lost after making him cum. His tongue stuck out just a bit, and his eyes were lidded, both from being tired after giving Benrey a blowjob, and in bliss.

Benrey grinned at the look on Gordon's face, and let himself go. If there was one thing that matched the relief of blowing his load, it would have to be finally emptying his bladder. He moaned again, as he felt the stream flow out, and onto Gordon's tongue. Gordon was only drinking about half of it, and letting the rest drip onto the rest of his face. It dribbled down his neck, then lower into the HEV suit. That would probably be a pain, and smell terrible later, but for now, Gordon revelled in the moment. He wrapped both arms around Benrey's legs, and looked almost like he was  _ worshipping  _ him. Some of his piss had dripped onto the asphalt by their legs, leaving it wet as well.

The stream died down to a trickle, until it eventually stopped. Gordon put a hand on the ground and pushed himself back to his feet, finally standing almost level with Benrey again. He looked Benrey dead in the eyes and smirked as he licked his lips. Benrey's heart pounded.  _ He really was into this. Holy fuck. _ Time seemed to slow down as Benrey's body didn't consult his brain about the next course of action. He leaned in and locked lips with Gordon. His lips were expectedly wet, and he slipped his tongue into Gordon's mouth, tasting his own urine. It definitely wasn't some gourmet shit, but they were on way too many levels for Benrey to really care at all. Gordon lazily wrapped his arms around Benrey's shoulders, returning the kiss and tangling his tongue with Benrey's. They broke apart to breathe for a moment, and looked into each other's eyes. 

"I… I think I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well boys we did it. Huge shoutout to the FC because I never would have written a second chapter if it weren't for them. There's going to be at least one more chapter of this, but there also might be a fourth.  
> Follow me on Twitter @nathanielmp3 for possible updates and also general hlvrai NSFW shit.   
> Edit: DO NOT FOLLOW ME IF YOU'RE A MINOR? Also have your age or birthday in your bio when you follow or I'll deny the request bc minors absolutely will leave it out to bypass the age limit without explicitly lying. I understand that I cant stop you from reading stuff I post publicly and that you wanna see this stuff but I promise you it's not good for you to lie to get into adult communities. It's a gateway to getting groomed. Ok sorry for being too serious.


End file.
